Pediatric HIV/AIDS & Infection-Related Malignancies Research Consortium for Sub-Saharan Africa (PARCA): Biostatistics & Clinical Research Core (Core C) The responsibilities of the Biostatistics & Clinical Research Core (Core C) include support of the individual projects and other cores, as well as the overall data management for the Consortium as a whole. To accomplish these objectives, the Aims of the Biostatistics & Clinical Research Core are: 1. Data Management: To maintain relevant databases, administer data quality assurance, data security and backups, provide and facilitate information retrievals and reports, monitor the progress of all studies, update hardware and software, provide and improve documentation. 2. Design of Studies and Experiments: To work with all projects and cores to develop appropriate study designs, analytic plans, and sample size estimations and determine feasibility for the pilot projects. 3. Statistical Analyses: To analyze data produced by the Projects and Cores in accordance with the analytic plans generated in Aim 2. 4. Quality Assurance and Regulatory Compliance: To conduct analyses to ensure the quality of the data collected or generated by laboratory and pathological analyses of biospecimens; to ensure that research is conducted according to international ethical and regulatory standards. These services will be provided across all three Projects and will support the activities in the other Cores. The Biostatistics & Clinical Research Core will be co-led by Dr. Ssenkusu (Biostastician and Lecturer, Makerere University College of Health Sciences ? School of Public Health (MakCHS?SPH) and Dr. Hilsenbeck (Biostastician, Professor, Baylor College of Medicine (BCM), and Director of the Quantitative Sciences Shared Resource in the BCM Dan L. Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center).